Schnee's New Strategy
by Drowyen2500
Summary: What if after Robin dealt the final blow to Grima, and faded from existence two brothers decided to use him as a test for their own project. Robin in Remant, raised as Robin Schnee; starts with Volume 1, background added later in flashback-like arc. Please enjoy, and leave comments if you're confused on anything.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I do not own anything of this story. RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late, but ever so great, Monty Oum; may he rest in peace. Robin is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening that is developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. This story is merely fanfiction meant for others to enjoy.

This is a RWBY and Fire Emblem crossover fanfic, with only two characters of Fire Emblem Awakening being in the world of Remnant. I have already decided on much of what is to happen with given changes and hope you all enjoy.

"Hello" Normal Speech

'Hello' Internal Speech/Thoughts

"Hello" Inhuman Voice Speech

"Every beginning has an end and every end has a new beginning, don't worry, broken soul…"

A quote from Santosh Kalwar

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

(Female Narrator:) Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world.

An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds.

This power was appropriately named, "Dust." Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

And when they are gone…

…darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians… build your momentuments to a so-called free world but take heed… there will be no victory in strength.

(Male Narrator:) But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

Vale

The city of Vale was rather quiet at night, a very large difference of the day when everything seems to be happening all at once. Though the streets were mostly empty, a few souls still walked the concrete in the light of the street lamps and shattered moon. From an alleyway, a small group of men emerged, four men dressed in identical black suits with red ties; onyx bowler caps atop their heads and crimson glasses on their faces.

Unlike the rest, however, a fifth man was dressed in a drastically different attire. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. A cigar hung in his mouth as he lead the men out of the alley and onto the streets.

The few townspeople present gasped in fear at his approach fearful that they were to be his victims, but he simply strolled past. The group of five made their way through the streets until coming upon their destination, a small shop with the cute title of "From Dust Till Dawn."

Interior: From Dust Till Dawn

Entering the shop, the men in black spread out over to pipes holding powder of various colors, while their leader admired the crystals on display at the counter while the elderly gentleman behind it shuddered in fear.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late," asked the man in white while one of the grunts pointed a gun at the shopkeep. The elder wore light grey garbs and a pale red apron; his head was bald save for the downwardly spiky grey hair shaped strangely like porcupine needles.

The older man raised his hands in surrender and said, "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

However, the crime boss in white spoke in a manner seemingly to meant to calm the owner. "Shhh, calm down, were not here for your money." He then looked to the grunts and said, "Grab the Dust." His men placed a case on the counter and opened it to reveal several storage cylinders before removing them and two went over to the dispensers of Dust. They plugged them in and began claiming the powder as their own, and meanwhile one of the henchmen placed another case before the clerk and said, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

As one of the henchmen moved to sill another cylinder, he caught sight of a short girl wearing a large red cloak over by a stand of magazines. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em" he ordered as he drew a small red sword with a curved blade, but he was seemingly ignored. Irritated he called out again, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a deathwish or something!?" Still receiving no response he moved toward the girl and spun her around.

Atop the little girl's head were red headphones with a symbol of a rose on each side playing music. "Huh" she said confused. The henchmen gestured to the headphones and she removed them, and she asked, "Yes?" Finally able to speak with the girl hearing him, the henchmen repeated, "I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

The confused girl then had to ask, "Are you… robbing me?" Irritated to unknown levels the man exclaimed, "Yes!" The short girl replied with a quiet "oh" before reacting. Quickly spinning and gaining momentum she kicked the henchmen so hard he was knocked all the way to the front of the store where his boss was admiring a red Dust crystal. Another henchmen then rushed towards her, pointed his gun at her, and ordered her to freeze.

Vale: Streets, a few moments earlier

Walking down the street was a young man wearing a form fitting white suit with a pale blue tie. He carried himself with an air of exhaustion as he continued towards his destination. He had a sheath strapped to his waist with a blade resting inside, so he was quite the unusual sight. "It should be around here somewhere. Who knew trying to find a shop with such a unique name as 'From Dust Till Dawn' would be so hard" he asked aloud to himself. "That kind huntress back there said that it was this way and shouldn't take that long to get there," he continued as he walked.

Walking past an alleyway, he was gifted with the sight of the elusive store less than a hundred feet from him. "Finally, I thought I would never get here. Weiss owes me big for agreeing to go get her refilling her Dust supplies." His monologue was cut short as a man in black flew through the store's front window and landed beside him with a girl in black and red landing slightly further away.

Inside the store, the young man could see three more men in attire similar to the unconscious fellow before him looking out in confusion with weapons drawn. Suddenly, the young girl grabbed something mechanical that was resting on her waist and it to the surprise of everyone present, it unfolded into a massive black and red scythe with a silver blade. The girl then spun the massive weapon with ease before planting the tip in the road and clicking off the headphones in her other hand. "Woah" the young man said as he took a step back in shock.

From inside the store, the man in white said, "Okay," before stopping to look at his men that were just standing there and said, "Get her." With that the henchmen filed out of the store's door and onto the street to confront the girl. Deciding to see how this was going to play out, the young man in white dragged the unconscious man onto the sidewalk away from the conflict. However, he rested his hand on the blades handle just in case as he also pulled out his scroll to contact the Huntress that helped him earlier.

In an amazing show of acrobatics, the girl lifted herself onto the pole of the scythe to dodge the swipe of a henchmen's blade before spinning herself twice and kicking him square in the face. The kick launched him near the windowsill that the girl had just crashed through, but he was still conscious and picked himself back up. Removing the scythe from the earth, the girl pulled a trigger that sent her into a mad spin as she swiped at another henchmen as two charged her, and sent him flying too.

She then crushed the other henchmen as the final one prepared to open fire on her. Using the recoil of the powerful gun inside the scythe, the girl evaded the gunfire whilst moving in various directions before charging right at him. To his credit, this henchmen managed to dodge her first strike and she had to plant her scythe and slingshot herself back at him in order to connect.

As the final goon fell, their boss calmly exited the store and glanced at his men. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were" he said condescendingly as he looked towards the strange girl and removed his cigar from his mouth. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" he said as he dropped his cigar and extinguished it with his cane. He then pointed the cane at the girl as a cross-hair sight flipped up, and said, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." From the cane shot a round of Dust that ignited as it soared towards the girl, but…

"Not happening!" exclaimed a voice unknown to both as lightning impacted the round resulting in a smokescreen. As it cleared, both combatants looked towards the source of the voice to see the young man with his blade drawn. Needless to say it was of unique design, the blade zigzagged like a lightning bolt with it's silver blade shining in the moonlight as static surged around it. The crime boss sighed in annoyance and said, "Now who the hell are you? Wasn't one child trying to stop my schemes tonight enough?"

The young man just shrugged his shoulders and said, "If it weren't for the fact that the round you fired could have hurt the bystanders behind the girl if she dodged, I would have been content with just watching." True to his word, there were bystanders at the other end of the street that immediately began to flee after seeing that the danger had yet to pass. "Cheeky little brat" muttered Roman as he fired two shots in quick succession, one at each opponent. As both girl and boy dodged and countered the shots respectively, the crime boss began running away and climbing a ladder on a nearby building.

The boy seeing this immediately follows after him, but the girl at least remained long enough to make sure the store owner was okay. Off in the distance a mature female with blond hair was rushing towards the scene after hearing the gunshots and being informed of the incident by the boy. As the young man finished climbing the ladder to the roof, then Red as the criminal called her launches herself up with the recoil of her weapon. "Hey," she called out, and the man stopped fleeing.

"Persistent," he muttered in an annoyed tone. Suddenly, an airship rose from the gap between buildings and he climbed aboard. Both of the youths rush forward, but the airship raises too high for them to reach. "End of the line kiddos," said the man as he threw a Dust Crystal slightly larger than his hand towards them, and shot at it with his cane. Thinking quickly, the young man tackled the girl out of the way and tried to shield her from the blast; little did he know that wasn't necessary. "Whoa-ho-ho," cheered the crime boss, thinking that he removed the thorns from his side, but he couldn't be more wrong.

Just before the explosive shot hit the Dust, a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face appeared and stopped the blast. This woman wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. In her right hand was a riding crop and in front of them was a very light purple rotating glyph that protected them. The young man smiled at her presence and said, "Glad you could make it." The woman merely acknowledged his comment as the glyph faded away.

She adjusted her glasses before lashing out with her weapon, sending several beam-like projectiles towards the criminal's ship. Upon impact then detonated in small explosions that further shook the vessel. Inside, the criminal rushed to the cockpit and told the pilot, "We got a Huntress." At that the pilot let go of the controls and rushed towards the cargo hold as her ally stabilized the airship.

The Huntress then focused energy into the tip of her weapon and shot it beyond the airship, and it quickly created dark storm clouds that confused the crime boss. The clouds began unleashing spikes of ice down on the ship, impaling in various spots and nearly hitting the pilot. During this time the former pilot managed to steady herself and reach the opening in the side of the ship.

As she entered the hold, the three on the roof got a look at her despite not seeing her face. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She also wore glass heels that clicked as she stepped on the metal floor. Without warning, her left hand ignited in flames before shooting a blast towards the Huntress.

Though she blocked it with another glyph, it splattered on the ground behind her that immediately shined red in heat. As the enemy raised her hand, the superheated roof exploded into a pillar of flames, that the Huntress dodged by cartwheeling backwards. Acting quickly, the Huntress focused her power of the shards of the roof created by the explosion and sent them soaring towards the ship as a single rugged javelin.

Not about to allow this, the female foe began blasting it with fireballs, but the Huntress reformed it and continued her attack. Thinking quickly, the crime boss tilted the ship so that the improto javelin would scrape by on the top of it. However, the Huntress then shifted the shards into three separate streams of projectiles, but was interrupted when the female in the hold created an explosion that incinerated the shards entirely.

Red then transformed her weapon into a more compact form and begin firing shots at the ship that were easily blocked by the enemy. Suddenly, out of nowhere lightning crashed down from the heavens onto the airship and caused alarms start blaring throughout. Looking further back on the roof, the young man's sword was crackling with electricity as he smirked. The woman in the cargo hold narrowed her eyes at this and waved her hand resulting in the area of the roof beneath the other two to superheat and explode.

Before they could get caught in it however, the Huntress forced both to surge forward and evade the attack. Unfortunately, this allowed the crime boss enough time to start flying away and out of their reach. In awe of the skills of the Huntress, Red said, "You're a Huntress. Can I have your autograph." Without a word she dragged both of the youths down to the street where the police had just arrived. "I need to ask these two some questions, may I use a room at the station," the Huntress asked a nearby police man.

Vale Police Station: Interrogation Room

Both of the youths were brought into a questioning room at the station while the Huntress went to make a call to someone. Both looked visibly stressed at the situation they were in. Red was sitting at the table while the boy leaned against the wall. With a sigh of acceptance the young man said, "While since we finally have a chance to talk; my name's Robin. What's yours?"

Red's expression changed from worry to excitement pretty quick and replied, "My name's Ruby Rose. That was a cool weapon you used earlier, what else can it do? Does it transform? What's its name; my weapon's name is Crescent Rose. Where did you learn to fight? Can you…" Robin raised his hand to stop her rapid fire questions, and took a deep breath.

"Well Ruby, I was taught to fight by some of the best combat instructors in the world. After all, when my sister and I decided to be Huntsmen, our elder sister made sure we got the best training possible." Robin then looked to his empty scabbard as the police had confiscated his weapon as a precaution. "My blade is something special, and personally I'd prefer to keep all its secrets to myself, but I can tell you it's name. The name of my blade is Lev Nagima."

The name confused Ruby, but before either could continue, the door to the room opened and the Huntress from earlier entered. "I hope your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. Despite having made the right decision to call for help; both of you put yourselves and others in great danger," she said as she paced back and forth.

However, Ruby protested, "They started it!" Robin had to agree with her, "That is true, and you said it yourself, at least I called for help before rushing in." Ruby turned towards Robin with a look of betrayal on her face while he smirked slightly. The Huntress sighed in slight annoyance before continuing, "If it were up to me you'd both be sent home with a pat on the back…" Ruby smiled until the Huntress finished her statement, "And a slap on the wrist." The Huntress then snapped her riding crop onto the table causing Ruby to let of a small shriek in fear. "But…there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Entering from the doorway behind the Huntress was a man with silver hair wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt, black trousers, shoes and long, dark-green pants. Almost immediately Robin knew who he was; Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The very academy where my sister and I were attending soon, and he had a plate of cookies?

He gazed into her eyes with clear fascination before saying something that caught my attention, "Ruby Rose… you have silver eyes." 'Silver eyes like the legend' Robin thought to himself, as Ruby looks at Ozpin confused. He then points to the Huntress that has a scroll playing a video of Ruby fighting the grunts from earlier. "So, where did you learn to do this," he asked. "S-signal Academy" Ruby responded fearfully.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed," asked Ozpin in concern. "Well, one teacher in particular," she answered. Seeming to understand and accept her answer he placed the plate of cookies down that Ruby hesitantly took one from. They must of been good though because she started shoveling them into her mouth after that first one.

Ozpin then continued, "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." Showing her immaturity Ruby responded while her mouth was full, "Thash muh unkul!"

"Ruby, it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Robin repromended her. For the first time since he walked in, Ozpin focused on the boy. "Ah, Mr. Schnee; it's good to see you again. I assume your ready to start the semester soon. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside, I have a few questions for Ms. Rose here. In private if you would be so kind." Without any difficulty, Robin left the room for them to speak.

Vale Police Station: Hallways

Robin walked through the halls of the police station trying to wrap his head around the night's events. "Only I could have this level of bad luck…" (Qrow off in some forest sneezes.) "I mean really who else could go out shopping for Dust, only to enter a robbery-in-progress, and then get arrested for trying to do the right thing?" I then chuckled to myself, "Well I guess Ruby could to now."

As he walked, Robin pulled out his scroll only to wince at the sheer number of messages from his sister asking where he has been as well as several missed calls. Taking a deep breath, he decided to face the coming storm on his own terms, he dialed his sister's number and waited for her to pick up.

After a few moments he heard in an aggravated, "Hello. How's your little shopping trip going brother?" Robin shook his head at the tone as he fully expected it, "I understand your angry since I should be back by now and haven't responded, but in my defense; it's not my fault."

"Where are you?" she asked without a moment's notice, and Robin slowly pulled the scroll away as he prepared to answer. "I'm at the Vale Police Station…" 'And 3...2...1…' "WHAT?!" she exclaims, "You leave to go get supplies and you get arrested! How? Why?" "Listen, it's complicated. Don't worry I'm not in any trouble. I'll explain when I get back, but for now just relax." Robin heard her take a deep breath before she says, "Okay. I expect an explanation when you get back." She disconnected the call and Robin shook his head in defeat because he knew this was going to be a long night.

Arriving near the room that Ruby was in, Robin saw Ozpin waiting by the door. "Ah Mr. Schnee, I apologize for making you wait, but I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind," he said. Robin nodded and followed him into the room, only to see that Ruby is no longer present and Ozpin says, "Don't worry about Ms. Rose, she was released while you were out and her father has already picked her up." Robin nodded and proceeded to sit in the now vacant seat whilst Ozpin looks at him. "Now then, I already received the details of what happened from Ms. Rose, but I would like your take on the situation."

Robin told the Headmaster his interpretation including, how he simply stumbled upon the fight and hung back to see if I was needed instead of rushing in and potentially making things worse. However, he chose to engage after the criminal fired a shot that could have hit the nearby civilians. "That was rather well decided on your part, Mr. Schnee, as well as contacting Glynda to come to resolve the situation." Robin looked at him confused, "Glynda? Is that the name of the Huntress who helped out tonight? I'm sorry to say that I forgot to ask for it when she gave me directions," Robin said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, Glynda Goodwitch is who aided you and Ms. Rose tonight. Furthermore, she is the combat instructor at Beacon, so you will be seeing her more often soon," replied Ozpin. "Now then, that seems to be all that I needed to ask you for now, I wish you a pleasant night and you can retrieve your weapon from the front desk on your way out." Robin got up and nodded to the wise man before him as they both exited the room, only to part ways there. Reaching the front desk he asked the officer there for his blade, and waited as the officer went to retrieve it.

Hotel in Vale: Later

Waiting in the elevator as it ascends to the floor that he and his sister are staying on, one thought fills Robin's mind. 'That woman… it felt like she was using magic, but that's impossible. The closest thing to magic in this world is Dust but even that has its limits, so why did I feel that familiar flicker?' he thought to himself. Unfortunately, his internal monologue is cut short by the elevator's ding telling him that he is on this floor. Stepping out of the elevator, Robin could almost feel a chill creeping up his spine as he approached the room.

Entering the room, Robin met the cause, his sister Weiss Schnee. She's sitting on the bed in a white nightgown tapping her foot impatiently as he closed the door behind him. "So, why were you arrested," she asked while Robin made his way towards the bed. "For the record, I wasn't arrested; I was just brought in to get my take on what happened. You know since I got involved," he replied as he sat down on the bed beside her. Her left eyebrow began to twitch in an irritated manner at her brother's tone and said, "Do you think this is a joke, if the media finds out you were arrested, all the good you've done will be easily overlooked!"

"Listen Weiss, I know how it looked, but I got brought in because I interfered with a robbery in progress when the civilians were nearly injured because of a stray shot. Would you have done nothing if you were there?" Weiss mumbled something under her breath before she motioned for Robin to continue. "After the fight, I was brought to the station where Headmaster Ozpin himself had questions for me." Weiss looked at me in shock, "You met Ozpin in person, and not with an appointment? That's lucky."

"Yeah, he had only wanted my take on what happened and then I got let out. Listen, it has been a long day, and I need to get some sleep," Robin said as he yawned. Weiss relented and got up, "Fine, since you didn't cause any trouble for us I guess I can let you off with a warning tonight." I laugh slightly, "I thought I was the older sibling here."

Weiss's face gets incredibly flustered at the comment, "You're only older than me by a few months at best, so don't forget that. Get some rest, Big Brother, we have to get ready for the semester tomorrow." Weiss then left the room, and Robin laid down on the bed while covering his face with his right arm. 'Seriously, my life sure hasn't been dull since I got here. I only wish I knew why that woman's attack felt like magic to me.'

Author's Note:

I wish to welcome all readers, to my new story, Schnee's New Strategy (title pending). I know that some may be waiting on the continuation of Star of Destruction, but unfortunately I have a bad case of writer's block on that matter, so I decided to work on another project in the meantime. Thus, this story was born; for those of you who do not know Robin, he is the customizable avatar from Fire Emblem Awakening, and I highly recommend the game.

His reasons for being in RWBY will be explained further down the line, but for now know that he is an adopted member to the Schnee family, and is the same age as Weiss in the story. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story and will leave comments and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon

**I do not own anything of this story. RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late, but ever so great, Monty Oum; may he rest in peace. Robin is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening that is developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. This story is merely fanfiction meant for others to enjoy.**

This is a RWBY and Fire Emblem crossover fanfic, with only two characters of Fire Emblem Awakening being in the world of Remnant. I have already decided on much of what is to happen with given changes and hope you all enjoy.

"Hello" Normal Speech

'_Hello'_ Internal Speech/Thoughts

"Hello" Inhuman Voice Speech

"The simple things are also the most extraordinary things, and only the wise can see them."

― **Paulo Coelho, ****The Alchemist**

(Intro: This will be the day, scenes changed to feature Robin)

_This will be the day we've waited for._

Ruby Rose kneels on the barren ground before a small gravestone with her hood covering her face. Her red cloak blowing behind her in the wind as a phantasmal being in a white cloak hovers behind the grave. Petals of both red and white separate from the respective cloaks before drifting off into the wind.

_This will be the day we open up the door._

The scene changes to a concert hall with Weiss Schnee closing her eyes as she focuses herself. A single white light bathes her in it's radiance as the room begins to spin around her.

_I don't wanna hear your absolution._

The scene shifts once more, this time to Blake Belladonna standing atop a tree branch as red leaves blow in the wind. Her eyes are strong and clear with focus. As the camera spins around a nearby tree branch, Blake vanishes.

_Hope your ready for a revolution._

The forest gets traded in for the view of Vale in the distance as Yang Xiao Long stares at her scroll with slight sadness. She then guns the throttle of her motorcycle as she rides off towards the city.

_Welcome to a world of new solutions._

Grimm of several kinds fill an empty white void. A Deathstalker resides in the back hidden behind large numbers of Beowolves and Ursa as a Nevermore soars above them all.

_Welcome to the world of Bloody evolution._

Roman Torchwick and his ensemble of goons appear before being burned away by a mysterious woman in red. Her two allies hidden in shadows as flames surge forward, and the pattern on her dress glows orange with power. Her right eye shines with power striking fear into those that look on.

_In time your heart will open minds._

Team RWBY prepares for battle as countless Grimm surround them as the camera spins chaotically around them. The scene then changes from danger to hopeful as Jaune Arc stares at the statue of two Huntsmen atop a cliff above a Grimm with clear distress. A gloved hand places itself on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. Jaune looks back to see his entire team standing behind him to show him that they rely on him.

_A story will be told._

Team RWBY individually appear and disappear with their respective emblems in a gentle matter before white envelops the void. When the blinding light dissipates, Beacon Academy is right in front of the camera, and as it pulls back everyone of the students or faculty emerge. Ending with Ruby as she stands in front of the shattered moon with Crescent Rose at the ready.

_And victory is in a simple soul._

As the visage of Ruby fades, purple flames illuminate the darkness revealing a single person in a black and purple cloak with gold trim surrounded Grimm. His face hidden by the hood, but his red eyes glowed ominously as he prepares to fight.

**Chapter 2: **The Shining Beacon

**Beacon Academy****:** **Landing Strip**

As numerous ships landed on the ground before the illustrious Beacon Academy, one in particular stood out. This one was painted mostly white with light blue highlights, and it beared the Schnee family logo on both of its wings. Within this craft were two siblings who were ready to take the next step in the journey of Huntsmen.

Emerging from the vessel first was Robin, wearing the same attire as the previous night, because they have **so many** versions of that single suit, and his sister Weiss. While Robin's attire was very formal, and not very practical, Weiss was both in spades.

Weiss was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Furthermore, over this she wore a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. Lastly, on the back of the bolero she had the Schnee Crest.

As the crew of the airship began unloading their cargo onto carts for easy transport, the siblings took in the sight of where they would learn for the next few years. As they admired the view, Robin looked toward the top of the tower to take in the massive structure's glory. Suddenly, unknownst to Weiss, his hazel eyes burned crimson for the briefest moment as his began staring towards the tower's base. Weiss notices his stiff stature and tapped his shoulder; knocking him out of his daze.

"What's wrong? You looked as if you've seen a ghost or something," said Weiss with clear concern on her face. "It's nothing, I got a cold chill for a moment," Robin replied as the crew of their plane came around and told the two that their luggage was fully unloaded. The two thanked them and began moving towards the school.

As they approached the campus, Robin caught sight of a spinning red blur fast approaching them that ended up toppling over Weiss's luggage cart. "What are you doing?" asked Weiss as she pointed at the fallen person. Robin then got a good look at the girl and recognize her as Ruby Rose, but due to his past dealings with an angry Weiss, he decided to take a step back for now.

"Uh… sorry," apologized Ruby, but Weiss wasn't in the forgiving mood. Weiss placed her left hand on her hip as she began pointing at Ruby, "Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?" Ruby scared of my angry sister tried to pick up one of the cases only for Weiss to snatch it from her hands and pull a vial of Dust of of it. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhhh…" was all a confused Ruby could say. Weiss growing irritated again continued on, "What are you, brain dead? Dust!" As she closed the case, however, Robin noticed some faint blue particles in the air and my eyes widen as a result. '_One of the Dust vials must have cracked when they fell'_ he thought to himself, and to make matters worse Weiss began shaking a vial towards Ruby completely unaware that it was leaking.

"Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself," Weiss asked. Robin saw Ruby about to sneeze, so he rushed forward and pushed Weiss back slightly as I prepare to shield her from the blast. Unfortunately, a very faint purple mist began to surround Robin that also mixed with the cloud of Dust. "What are you doing Rob…" Weiss began to ask before…

**BOOM!**

A violent explosion erupted from the ignited Dust and impacted with my back , and Weiss let go of the vial so it went flying from the explosion's force. Robin closed his eyes and grunted in pain as his Aura absorbed most of the blast. As the smoke cleared, Weiss saw a purple shimmer around her brother signifying that the explosion shattered his Aura. He opened his eyes to see Weiss's eyes widen in slight fear before narrowing in anger at the girl behind us. Ruby looked on in horror when she saw Robin, "Robin are you ok…"

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" exclaimed Weiss. "I'm really, really sorry," said Ruby trying to cease my sister's anger filled rant. "Ugh. You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon," Weiss asked. As Ruby tried to answer, Weiss cut her off and continued her rant, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry , Princess" snapped Ruby. '_Oh boy, Weiss hates being called that'_ Robin thought to himself. "It's Heiress, actually," spoke an unknown voice. Looking in the direction the voice came from the three were met with someone new.

She was a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

An emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," continued the mysterious girl. "Finally, some recognition," said Weiss, proud that this person knew who she was. Unfortunately, the girl had more to say, 'The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"What-How dare…" began Weiss, but Robin interrupted, "Not our fault that our father is making such poor decisions for the company. Since you know so much about the general knowledge of the Schnee family, what do you have on me?" The girl turned and her eyes widened by a margin before she said, "Robin Schnee, elder brother to Weiss, but has no holdings toward a position in the company. However, you are rather infamous for _trying_ to make things better for all the workers at least."

"Well I'll be, the only ones who would normally spread that information around are the Faunus who get stuck in the lower mines, you would know any of them would you" asked Robin.

As Weiss muttered incoherent nonsense in anger she turned towards Ruby again to continue her previous rant. Before she could continue though Robin stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Weiss stop," Robin said simply with an exhausted tone. "This wasn't her fault, the Dust vials were leaking so when you shook them it created a small cloud that was waiting to be ignited." Weiss faced him with a look of betrayal prominent on her face, "Are you saying this is MY fault?!" Robin shook his head, "I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just saying that we should pick up your luggage and get moving."

Weiss pouted at him for a moment before obliging and the two walked towards the school; meanwhile the mysterious girl slowly began walking away as well, leaving Ruby all alone.

**Later:**

Weiss and Robin were wandering the halls of the Academy, trying to learn about their new school. However, when they approached an intersection in the halls, Weiss crashed into someone going down the other hall. As both stumbled back, Robin got a look at who his sister bumped into.

It was a female roughly the same age as them that had medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She was wearing two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and an olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is what seems to be a personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem; she had white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped around her waist. Behind her were two others, a male and a female.

The male was a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and is wearing a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body. He is also wearing a single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it; protecting his arms are a sets of rerebraces and vambraces. Furthermore. On his lower half are a pair of black pants and combat boots that seem to have metal plating leading up his shins.

The other female had fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes that were seemingly analyzing Robin. She was wearing gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. Also, she wore a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it, and her fingernails are tan in color.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled Weiss at the girl. However, the mint haired girl got right in Weiss's face and said, "You're the one who ran into me. So **you** watch where **you're** going!" Taken back Weiss was about to yell back when Robin placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn towards him. As she did so, Robin, from the corner of his eye, saw the other girl's hands move away from Weiss and towards her pocket with something in them, causing him to smirk.

"What are you doing, you dolt?" Weiss asked Robin making him focus on her. "Both of you ran into each other, so why don't you **both** act your age and apologize," Robin said in a stern tone. Weiss looked at him betrayed once again, "First that little hooded girl and now this? Your my brother, so you're supposed to take **my** side," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Robin looked her in the eye and said, "No as your brother it's my job to look out for you and make sure you accept your own shortcomings." He then turned to the others, "I apologize on her behalf for what happened. Now then, may I have your name, Ms."

"Sustrai. Emerald Sustrai, and I know who you both are, Robin and Weiss Schnee, rich kids who think they can get away with whatever they want," said the mint haired girl, now identified as Emerald. However, before either she could continue or Weiss could snap again, the black haired female approached Robin. "Now now Emerald, he's trying to apologize, let's let it be and continue on our way. My name is Cinder Fall by the way, and he is Mercury Black," Cinder said as she motioned towards the lone male who simply shrugged.

"Alright then, Ms. Fall, it was a pleasure to meet you," said Robin as he turned towards Emerald. "Again I wish to apologize for my sister bumping into you, but we need to get going now. Perhaps we will meet again." Robin then started to walk down the hall with Weiss following after him, as Mercury approached Emerald.

"Schnee's huh? Seems like you might have scored big. How much you get" asked Mercury knowing all too well that Emerald lifted something off of them. "Dunno, but it must be a lot, given their status," said Emerald as she reached into her pocket. As she reached she couldn't feel anything inside, "What the? I know that I put it in my right pocket, where did it go?"

Before her search could continue, Cinder motioned towards the departing siblings. Both Emerald and Mercury looked at them seeing Robin's relaxed posture with his right arm bent behind his head, and in his hand was plastic Lien card. "No way. How did he get that from me" questioned Emerald. Cinder smirked in amusement, '_Maybe you are worth looking into'_ Cinder thought as she began walking away again with the others following her.

**Later: Beacon Auditorium**

After wandering the halls for some time, the Schnee siblings eventually ended up at the auditorium that they were looking for. Walking in Robin saw a great number of people already in groups of friends throughout. Two of the groups caught his eye, Cinder's group were hanging towards the back and away from the crowd, while he also saw Ruby near a girl with blonde hair.

"Well then, let's find a place to stand Weiss," Robin said to his sister as he moved towards the crowd. As he walked he noticed someone standing by his lonesome, a man the same age as him and decided to stand by him.

The person in question was a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He was wearing a black hoodie with a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off just above his lower abdomen. Furthermore he had a pair of white spaulders on his shoulders with rerebraces under them. The young man also wore blue jeans with a white patch on the left knee and black sneakers. Furthermore, he had two belts criss crossing his waist that were different shades of brown with small white pouches on them. Lastly, he had a sword resting in a sheath that was strapped to his left hip.

Caught off guard by a stranger approaching him the young man said nervously, "Oh, hey there." Robin chuckled to himself and responded, "Hey, no need to be nervous, I just needed a place to stand and you looked a bit lonely. My name is Robin by the way." Taking a calming breath the young man introduced himself, "My name is Jaune Arc; short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Robin chuckled softly and asked, "Do they though?"

"They will. Wait a minute; oh come on! You're the second person to ask that exact same question today. Ruby hasn't already made a joke about me has she?" Hearing the girl's name Robin asks, "So you know Ruby too, huh; small school." "Wait you know her too?" asked Jaune in which Robin nodded.

As we both laugh softly at the coincidence I see a familiar face behind him. "Oh hey there Pyrrha, why are you hiding in the back?" Jaune turns around to see the person Robin was talking to and is confused by her attire. The girl was wearing a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms; she also wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

Nervously, the girl approached the two boys and shook Robin's hand that he had outstretched. "Fancy seeing you here, I figured you would have gone to Atlas Academy Robin," the girl, named Pyrrha, said. "You must be joking, there's no way I could ever be as stiff as they want their students to be; I like being able to bend my back thank you," said Robin as he laughed. Seeing Jaune confused, Robin decided to introduce him, "Pyrrha, this is Jaune Arc, a new friend. Jaune this is Pyrrha, an old rival of mine."

Pyrrha extended a hand towards Jaune in which he accepted and they both properly introduced themselves. Thankfully Jaune didn't use the added nonsense he told Robin. Before either could continue a microphone's static silenced the crowd. Looking forward, Robin saw Headmaster Ozpin standing on the stage before everyone.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." While he was speaking, Robin caught sight of a transparent being behind the headmaster, but he could only make out the humanoid shape and nothing else, '_What the? I guess you've got some secrets, don't you Ozpin?'_ Robin thought to himself. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

As Ozpin walked away, the figure behind him that Robin saw faded into nothingness and Glynda Goodwitch took the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." As she left the stage, Robin found his sister standing next to Ruby and proceeded over to her. As he approached he heard Ruby say, "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

**Later: Beacon Courtyard**

As most of his fellow students began to get ready, Robin decided to go out into the courtyard. Standing in front of a fountain, he looks at his own reflection as the gentle wind causes small ripples to appear. Without any warning, the eye's of Robin's reflection change from hazel to red and markings resembling two more eyes appear underneath his own. Startled Robin reaches for his face only to not feel anything out of the ordinary, and his reflection is back to normal when he looks back at the water.

Shaking his head, Robin walks down the stone path, but eventually stops to look at the stars. '_No matter how many times I look at them, I still can't find anything similar to those back home,'_ Robin thinks to himself. However, his internal thoughts are interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Turning around Robin is met with the sight of the black-haired woman from earlier. "Cinder, right," Robin asks and she nods in response, "What brings you out here this late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing /mr. Schnee," Cinder replies. "Just Robin is fine. I don't want to be seen only as a Schnee," responded Robin. The two walk to a nearby bench and sit down, "You seem to have something on your mind, do you wish to talk about it?" asked Cinder. "Just nervous, it's like Ozpin said I'm taking the first step in the next part of my journey. Despite coming this far, I'm not sure I'm ready yet," answered Robin. Cinder just sat there quietly before saying, "I saw what you did earlier." When Robin looked at her confused , she elaborated, "When you stole back the Lien from Emerald. I've only met a single person able to snatch something off of her ever since I met her."

"What can I say, an old friend taught me a few tricks of the trade," said Robin. "But why would you, a child born to the illustrious Schnee family, ever need to steal?" asked Cinder. Robin laughed to himself as he stood up and asked, "Who ever said that I was born into the family?" Robin then left with a nonchalant wave goodbye, and Cinder was left to her thoughts. '_So you weren't born a Schnee? Well the resemblance is uncanny, but that begs the question; Who are you really, Robin Schnee?'_ Cinder then got up and gazed towards Beacon Tower and with a scoff of disgust she walked away.

Next Chapter Summary: Tensions are high as the Initiation begins. Skills are tested and partnerships formed as the students fight to survive the Emerald Forest.

Preview: Robin exhales a labored breath as the last of the beowolves disperse with the wind. Suddenly, a crunching noise comes from the foliage behind him, and in response Robin swings his blade back only to stop before he slashes someone's throat. "Heh, so you're my partner huh?"

**A.N.: Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon. I know that I combined the two short episodes for the chapter, so please don't get angry folks. In case you're curious, without Robin there to stop Weiss from having her typical attitude, the scenario that introduces the members of Team RWBY remains the same.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Step

**I do not own anything of this story. RWBY is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late, but ever so great, Monty Oum; may he rest in peace. Robin is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening that is developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. This story is merely fanfiction meant for others to enjoy.**

This is a RWBY and Fire Emblem crossover fanfic, with only two characters of Fire Emblem Awakening being in the world of Remnant. I have already decided on much of what is to happen with given changes and hope you all enjoy.

"Hello" Normal Speech

'_Hello'_ Internal Speech/Thoughts

"Hello" Inhuman Voice Speech

"A journey of a thousand miles, begins with a single step."

**-Lao Tzu**

_This will be the day we've waited for._

Ruby Rose kneels on the barren ground before a small gravestone with her hood covering her face. Her red cloak blowing behind her in the wind as a phantasmal being in a white cloak hovers behind the grave. Petals of both red and white separate from the respective cloaks before drifting off into the wind.

_This will be the day we open up the door._

The scene changes to a concert hall with Weiss Schnee closing her eyes as she focuses herself. A single white light bathes her in it's radiance as the room begins to spin around her.

_I don't wanna hear your absolution._

The scene shifts once more, this time to Blake Belladonna standing atop a tree branch as red leaves blow in the wind. Her eyes are strong and clear with focus. As the camera spins around a nearby tree branch, Blake vanishes.

_Hope your ready for a revolution._

The forest gets traded in for the view of Vale in the distance as Yang Xiao Long stares at her scroll with slight sadness. She then guns the throttle of her motorcycle as she rides off towards the city.

_Welcome to a world of new solutions._

Grimm of several kinds fill an empty white void. A Deathstalker resides in the back hidden behind large numbers of Beowolves and Ursa as a Nevermore soars above them all.

_Welcome to the world of Bloody evolution._

Roman Torchwick and his ensemble of goons appear before being burned away by a mysterious woman in red. Her two allies hidden in shadows as flames surge forward, and the pattern on her dress glows orange with power. Her right eye shines with power striking fear into those that look on.

_In time your heart will open minds._

Team RWBY prepares for battle as countless Grimm surround them as the camera spins chaotically around them. The scene then changes from danger to hopeful as Jaune Arc stares at the statue of two Huntsmen atop a cliff above a Grimm with clear distress. A gloved hand places itself on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. Jaune looks back to see his entire team standing behind him to show him that they rely on him.

_A story will be told._

Team RWBY individually appear and disappear with their respective emblems in a gentle matter before white envelops the void. When the blinding light dissipates, Beacon Academy is right in front of the camera, and as it pulls back everyone of the students or faculty emerge. Ending with Ruby as she stands in front of the shattered moon with Crescent Rose at the ready.

_And victory is in a simple soul._

As the visage of Ruby fades, purple flames illuminate the darkness revealing a single person in a black and purple cloak with gold trim surrounded Grimm. His face hidden by the hood, but his red eyes glowed ominously as he prepares to fight.

**Chapter 3:** The First Step

**Beacon Academy Ballroom:**

The dawn of a new day, one that many couldn't wait for. As the sun illuminates the sky, Robin rose from his sleeping bag next to his sister wearing cyan pajama bottoms and a white tank top. '_It's still early, so I'll let Weiss sleep for now'_ Robin thought as he folded up the bag. After doing so, Robin took a look around the room to see that most were still asleep with a few empty sleeping bags in various spots.

Stretching his limbs outward until getting a satisfying pop sound, Robin begins to think about the upcoming test. "I wonder what the initiation test is going to be," he asked aloud to no one in particular. Yawning once, he decides to head towards the locker that he loaded his gear into the previous day to get ready. Once there, however, he is greeted with the sight of Cinder, Mercury and Emerald all gathering their own gear from lockers as well.

"Well good morning," Robin says to them causing them to take note of his presence. Mercury puts on a cocky smirk and silently greets him with a two-finger salute, while Emerald narrows her eyes at him clearly showing that she is still upset about the previous day. Cinder, however, is the only one to walk up to Robin and properly greet him. "Good morning to you as well. Are you prepared for the entrance exam?" she asks as Robin reaches his locker near the group.

"As ready as I can be for an unknown test," responds Robin while he opens the locker. Inside rests his combat attire that is drastically different than his suit from the other day. Baggy tan pants and a tank top rest on a hanger on one side of the locker while brown boots sit at the bottom. Hanging in the center rests a large white cloak with linear blue patterns adorning its front side, and on the center of the back in light blue is the Schnee family symbol. Furthermore, a metal shoulder pad that extends halfway down the bicep that is attached to the right side with a strange symbol on it. The symbol appeared to be a teardrop in the center of a slightly more rounded version of the letter 'U' with three outward protrusion on the ends and bottom. Also resting within on a shelf is his sword resting in its sheath tied to a belt and a small wooden case with a strange symbol on the cover.

Taking the locker's contents into another room nearby, Robin changes into his combat attire minus his cloak, and after fastening the belt with his sword, he proceeds to open the wooden case. Within it resides a black leather bracer with a connected glove that had gold trimming, and on the back of the glove rests a purple symbol matching the box's. The symbol appears to be sigil with six eyes split evenly across a u-like shape. Three empty cylinders are connected to pipes lead to a circular mechanism resting in the gloves palm. Snapping his fingers several times, Robin sees that the pipe connected to the mechanism is properly shifting between the vials. Smiling to himself he puts on his cloak and returns to the locker room.

This time, when he enters the room, Cinder and her group are not present but instead are Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha. However, it seems like whatever Jaune is saying is causing Weiss to get irritated. '_Best stop the massacre before it happens,'_ thought Robin as he approached the trio. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes's box!" exclaimed Weiss in annoyance before seeing her brother approach. "What's going on?" asked Robin confused at the current situation.

"What's his problem? He said you introduced him to Pyrrha yesterday so why doesn't he know that she's the one he should be trying to recruit," Weiss asked Robin with irritation clear in her voice. "Considering that I only introduced both of us by our **first** names, I didn't expect him to know who she was," Robin said before continuing, "After all, neither of us like to have the spotlight shone on us, Weiss." Pyrrha's eyes widened at the statement as Weiss asked, "But why, to be known as the best is a privilege that very few have so it should be appreciated!"

"That's what you never understood, Weiss, being placed atop a pillar above everyone else; that isn't a fun place to be," said Robin as he walked past the trio towards Ruby who he saw was bouncing around rather happily. "Hey, Little Red, you ready?" asked Robin causing Ruby to turn and face him. "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." replied Ruby as she began to caress the compacted form of her scythe. "Oh wait, have you met my sister yet?" asked Ruby as she placed her weapon back into the locker before motioning to the girl next to her. "This is my big sister, Yang!" she said excitedly.

The girl before them, Yang, was a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She was wearing, a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wore a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem of a yellow heart seemingly made of flames on the left breast in black. She also had a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this was a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wore a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. Lastly, a gray bandanna is tied around her left knee, and an orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Yang Xiao Long, the pleasure is all mine handsome," she said to Robin with a wink before turning to her sister. "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Ruby let out a sigh of annoyance at her sister before crossing her arms and saying, "You sound like dad! Okay, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"What about the teams then, Ruby?" asked Robin before continuing, "We don't know how the teams are going to be made, only Ozpin does. Are far as we know the first people we meet during the initiation are going to be our teammates." Ruby looked at him in horror before clinging to Yang's arm, much to her dismay, and says "He can't do that!" Robin chuckled to himself as he patted Ruby's head causing the emotional girl to be confused, "Listen, I was just saying that to prove a point. Anyway, I highly doubt that method is how the teams are going to be picked." Robin then left the sisters as he made his way towards the starting point for the test.

**Cliff Overlooking Emerald Forest:**

As the students took their places atop the cliff overlooking the forest in front of them, Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch stood before them. Robin looked down the line to see his sister a few places down to his right, and Cinder's group to his left. Before them all stood both Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch with the former drinking from his mug and the latter holding a scroll in hand.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." said Ozpin in a firm tone. Ms. Goodwitch then continued, "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today." Headmaster Ozpin continued from where his associate ended, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Robin was faintly able to hear a sigh of despair coming from Ruby's direction causing him to internally chuckle. "That being said, the first person you make contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Robin nearly facepalmed at this revelation and thought, '_Oh you have got to be kidding me!'_ Suddenly, he was able to feel a chill crawling up his spine and he had a feeling it was because of a certain flower-named girl. Robin had to take a calming breath at this and as he looked towards the headmaster, the mysterious blur seems to be present again. '_What are you hiding Ozpin?'_ Robin thought to himself as the Headmaster continued, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way, or you will die." A low growl echoed from the forest below causing a few students to stumble back in fear.

Unperturbed by the interruption, Ozpin continued his speech, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune Arc hesitantly asked, "Ywah, um sir-" but Ozpin interrupted with, "Good! Now take your positions."

As everyone got ready for the test to begin, Jaune tried to say, "Uh sir? I've got, um, a question." Before anyone could respond though, the platform beneath Robin suddenly began to shake, "What the in Naga's naaaaaaaaaaa…" Robin tried to say before he was launched off the cliff to the surprise of everyone present. Seeing his figure quickly vanish amongst the greenery, the remaining students started to be launched. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Looking towards the young man, Ozpin responds, "No. You will be falling." Continuing to grow nervous, Jaune places a hand on the back of his head and asks, "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" A girl in pink with orange hair is then launched and yells with excitement. "No. You will be using your own landing strategy." replied Ozpin before drinking from his mug. "Oh yeah…" Jaune stutters out as Yang winks at Ruby before both sisters are launched almost simultaneously. "So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGY?" shouts Jaune as he is launched towards the forest below, and Ozpin turns to look towards the testing grounds before taking another sip and smirking slightly.

**Emerald Forest:**

Blurring above the trees that fill Emerald Forest, Robin tries to gain his bears. "Think Robin, think! You're slowing down and the grounds approaching fast" he thought aloud. Snapping his left index finger against him thumb, and hearing a click, Robin forces his body to flip so he is seemingly standing up as the momentum continues to carry him. "Here goes nothing!" he exclaims as a large burst of wind erupts from his left palm, stopping his momentum. After landing on a large tree branch, Robin looked back towards the cliff and thought to himself, '_Damn it Ozpin! Who in their right mind catapults teenagers off a cliff?'_ While looking around, Robin hears gunshots from above, and when looking up, he sees Ruby unloading several rounds from her weapon to slow her speed.

Following her sister not long after was Yang, who was also using the recoil of her shots, but in the opposite manner of her sister. While Ruby was trying to slow herself down and brace for the landing, Yang was shooting at an angle behind her to keep her going; all while laughing enjoyably. Just as Robin was about to leave, he hears someone screaming in terror, and looking up he was made witness to Jaune Arc flailing about in the air in absolute horror. However, before he could move a muscle, a loud bang erupted from the distance and a javelin pierced Jaune's hoodie and stuck him to a nearby tree.

"Thank you" Jaune's voice rang out and a distant "I'm sorry" followed not long after. '_So that was Miló.'_ Robin thought to himself, '_If Pyhhra's saving him then he is in good hands.'_ Robin dropped off the tree branch and began moving towards the end of the forest to get the relic in order to pass the initiation.

**Meanwhile: Emerald Forest (Ruby)**

Ruby Rose landed on the ground in a pose reminiscent of a superhero's own landing[1]. As she got up, she pulled her collapsed scythe, Crescent Rose, from her back in case any Grimm were nearby. Clearly stressed out given Ozpin's instructions towards teams; she sped through the forest; her thoughts, "_Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find.'_ "Yaaaang!" she called twice in hopes that her sister would respond. "Ugh, this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?"

As she counted her thoughts turned to potential partners, '_There's always Jaune… he's nice. He's funny!'_ She shook her head against the thought, '_I don't think he's good in a fight, though.' _Her thoughts then turned to the girl she officially met the night prior, '_Oh what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I would be able to hold a conversation with her. Ugh! Okay… who else do I know in this school?'_ A sudden chirping caused Ruby to stop running and turn towards the sound's origin.

Atop one of the nearby trees was a small nest with gray-brown birds with warm orange underparts and dark heads. "Wait a minute," Ruby thought aloud when she looked at the birds. "Robin/ROBIN!" both Ruby and another voice called out. Alarmed at the fact another called out for the same person the respective owners of the voice turned and saw their new partner. Ruby looked with slight fear at the girl in white who was now her partner for the next four years. Weiss however, turned on her heels and began to walk away as Ruby chased after her.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…" said Ruby upset that her "partner" had abandoned her. Meanwhile, Weiss walked away from the young girl angered that, by the rules presented, she was her partner. Desperate to find someone else to work with she, looked around until hearing a voice from above mumble, "Ugh come on you stupid urg… come on agh." Looking up she locked eyes with one Jaune Arc still pinned to the tree by Pyrrha's javelin, and when he nervously laughed and waved at her, she walked back the way she came. "By no means does this make us friends," Weiss said as she began dragging Ruby by her hood in the opposite direction. "You came back!" exclaimed Ruby happily as the two unknowingly began going further and further from the site of the relics.

However, as the two began to walk away the partner Weiss truly wanted was approaching the scene herself. "Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" exclaimed Jaune as the only people nearby who could help him were walking away. As he was about to resign to his position, a familiar voice asked, "Jaune?" Looking down, Jaune was met with the sight of the illustrious champion fighter who had initially saved him from the fall. "Do you… have any spots left on your team?" asked Pyrrha in a joking tone as she crossed her arms in a nervous gesture. "Very funny." said Jaune as he looked away before facing her again and smiling.

**Elsewhere: Emerald Forest**

Yang was slowly walking through the forest in search of her partner to complete the task with. "Helloooooooo?" she called out as a person sped past her unseen in the shrubbery nearby. "Is anyone out there? Helloooooooo? I'm getting bored here." Her monologue however was cut short by rustling coming from some close bushes. "Is someone there? Ruby is that you?" she asked as she parted the greenery to find the source of the noise. Unfortunately though, it wasn't her sister waiting there for her.

"Nope." she jokingly says as she avoids a swipe from a lunging Ursa. Activating her weapon Ember Celica, she turned to face the beast born to destroy, it's onyx body releasing pure malice as it's crimson eyes shone from underearth it's white bone mask. As it lunged and Yang dodged again, she saw that she was now facing two Grimm instead of only one. Using her gauntlets she launches one of the Ursai with a single blow while quickly landing two hits on the other before asking the mindless beasts, "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?"

Roaring at her as their response the Grimm charge Yang once more and put her on the defensive. "You could just say no." she says as she dodges the attacks of one of the beasts before laughing at the pair. "Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba-" her taunt is cut short however, when she notices a strand of her blonde hair slowly fall to the ground. Yang closes her eyes and reopens them, but instead of her normal lilac, they are now a burning scarlet in color.

"You… MONSTERS!" she calls out as her aura seemingly ignites around her and she charges the two beasts. Quickly landing punch after punch on the Ursa that cut her hair, she ends the onslaught by blasting it through several trees. Turning to the other she asks the Grimm, "What you want some too?" As it growls in response a slicing noise is made and the Grimm falls forwards revealing Blake Belladonna behind it. Smirking at the blonde, Yang says to the girl, "I could've taken him."

**Back with Weiss:**

After Ruby sped off in a shower of rose petals, Weiss was quickly surrounded by several Beowolves. Preparing herself for the ensuing fight she thinks to herself, '_Remember your training Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward. Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike…'_ Pulling her sword back Weiss exclaims, "Now!" as she charges forward. However, her strike is interrupted as Ruby appears in front of her target and slices the Grimm with Crescent Rose. Stumbling forward, the fire Dust that was readied for her assault is unleashed towards a nearby tree distracting Ruby long enough for a Beowolf to swipe at her, launching her back at Weiss.

"Hey, watch it!" exclaims Ruby as she picks herself up from the ground. "Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you," Weiss quickly rebuttals. Slightly shaking her head at the heiress, Ruby quietly mutters, "You'll have to try a lot harder than that." Then Ruby readies herself as the Grimm have surrounded them on all sides, and though basic Beowolves alone are not too much, an Alpha has emerged. Before she can engage though, the tree that was consumed in flames by Weiss' Dust falls over and Weiss grabs Ruby's wrist. "We have to go," she said before they both flee from the unholy creatures.

After both flee a distance and stop to take a moment's rest, Ruby questions Weiss, "What was that?! That should have been easy." Annoyed at the younger girl's tone, Weiss glares at her. "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" argues Weiss as she points back to the rising cloud of smoke. Angered, Ruby questions, "What's that supposed to mean?"

'_No Weiss, this isn't you. Remember what Robin and Winter taught you about anger on the battlefield.'_ Weiss thinks to herself. Taking a calming breath, Weiss says, "I'm simply surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter." Irritated at the tone and lecture she was being given, Ruby says in defiance, "Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

Despite trying to be the level-headed one there, Ruby's comment made Weiss angry again. "Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." Weiss snidely remarked before walking away. Angered, Ruby slashed at a tree with Crescent Rose before begrudging following her partner. Unknown to both, however, a giant black feather descended from where the tree was.

**Elsewhere:**

Robin was slowly making his way through the forest while searching for someone to be his partner. Looking back, the bodies of several Beowolves were beginning to evaporate into the air, '_No matter how many times I see it, their bodies vanishing like that reminds me too much of Grima and his Risen'_ Robin thought as he turned away. Sheathing his blade, Lev Nagima, for now he prepares to continue on.

After a short time walking through the woods, with suspiciously no Grimm activity, Robin begins to get worried. '_No Grimm, huh? That's not good, either there's a large one here that controls the territory, or maybe my luck is good for once and it means another student is nearby.'_ Robin thinks to himself. Suddenly, gunshots erupt from behind nearby foliage causing Robin to draw his blade and take a battle-ready stance. As an Ursa lunges forth, Robin quickly sidesteps the beast and slashes down with his blade; as the body lands and begins to smoke, the decapitated head rolls a distance before bursting into a small black cloud.

Carefully approaching the origin of the gunshots, Robin readies himself for anything but when the sound of a blade cutting through the wind reaches his ears, he slashes back. Both blades stop just shy of the neck of the other combatant. With his blade resting just before her throat, Robin smirked at the girl before him. "Hello, partner" he said despite having the olive blade of a kama at his neck and a gun barrel to his face. Emerald Sustrai held a minor glare at the boy in front of her, before…

**BANG!**

Author's Note:

I wish to apologize to all of you, my readers, for the delay in this update. I had several final exams to prepare for as well as a family trip. Then, the rush at my job was turned up to 11 given that it was holiday season.

Anyway, I wish to inform you that I will try my best to update on a regular basis of roughly a chapter per month, but open to some leeway.


End file.
